


Unable to Wait

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Ogre AU [58]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Height Differences, Het, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Ogres, Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush hasn't had Soundwave in a while and he wants to rectify that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unable to Wait

Soundwave sometimes had to wonder just how she had gotten into a relationship with the ogre general. Yes, Bombrush could be rather sweet and was a gentleman, but that still didn't make up for the fact he was a pervert. When he wasn't busy doing things for their king, he was pushing her up against the nearly wall to have his way with her. Sometimes she would slap him for it. Often times, she would just let it happen.

Kind of like now.

They had nothing else to do for the day. The king and queen were in the castle and they had their guards with them. She and Bombrush had already finished their duties with the troops, so now they had some free time. She had originally planned to go home and possibly make something to eat to have dinner with her children. She couldn’t recall the last time she had gone home early and the day hadn't been that long or tiring; it had been a while since she made dinner anyway.

Bombrush had other plans in mind though. Plans that involved pushing her up against a wall and pulling down her pants.

Soundwave had been walking down a hallway when she was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled into a small storage room. Then she had been pushed up against the wall, looking up to see it was Bombrush just before he kissed her. Relaxing when she saw it was him, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back, making her first mistake.

She let her guard down. She let him take advantage of the opening she had provided him. All she had wanted to do was kiss him, but as soon as she broke the kiss, she felt his large hands take a hold of her pants and promptly yank them down, causing her to gasp when she felt the cold air nip at her thighs.

"B-Bombrush-!"

He smiled as he pulled off her underwrappings as he kneeled down in front of her. "Don't worry, Soundwave, I'll be quick... I'm sure you want to get back home soon anyway."

"Damn it, Bombrush, you stupid-!"

She gasped when he suddenly grasped the back of her thighs. She had to use the wall to support herself as he threw her thighs over his shoulders.

“W-Wait! What’re you-?!”

She almost screamed when she felt his tongue at her pussy. She quickly slammed a hand over her mouth while the other gripped his head tightly, feeling him poke at her entrance. Damn it, he couldn’t be serious! She had just wanted to go home… And yet now, she was getting eaten out by her lover in a storage room.

"You're wet... It's been a while since we've done this."

Her other hand dropped down to his scalp as she glared down at him.

He peeked up at her and smiled before diving back in between her legs. She was so hot and sweet... Fluids were trickling down his tongue and into his throat. Her insides spasmed and clenched around his wiggling tongue, drawing soft moans from her lips. As much as he wanted to start getting to the best part, he needed to get her wet first. It had been a while since they had had sex, considering how busy they had been, and he didn't want to hurt her by accident.

Judging by how wet she was getting just from simply eating her out though, she must have been craving this as much as he had. She was unintentionally bucking her hips into his mouth, causing his tongue to push deeper inside of her.

"Ah...! AH!"

He closed his eyes and hummed softly into her womanhood, feeling his own pants get tight as his cock hardened. Almost there... She was almost ready. Then he could shove it in and make them both cum.

“B-Bombrush…! Primus… Ah…!”

He pulled back from her pussy, licking his lips of her sticky fluids. She looked down at him, cheeks red and panting when she saw that damned smirk on his face. Soundwave glared at him, but it was a little hard to look angry when she was so wrapped up in pleasure.

“Want me to put it in?” he purred, flicking her clit with his tongue.

“D-Don’t patronize me, you bastard…”

The ogre chuckled. She was really cute when she was angry… And it turned him on when they were in this sort of setting. Soundwave would glare at him, but her eyes were glazed over in pleasure and her cheeks were bright red. She looked ways too sexy and with her thighs around his head… It turned him on like no tomorrow.

Slowly, he set her to her feet and turned her around to push her up against the wall. The human general panted, shivering when she felt his large hands rest on her hips. And when she felt the head of his large cock poke at her entrance, she swallowed and spread her legs a bit more.

“Eager, Soundwave?”

“Just get it over with – I want to go home.”

He only smiled and, in one hard thrust, filled the human general up. Soundwave’s hands clawed into the wall, a soft moan escaping past her lips. Damn it, he was so… big. Her insides twitched and quivered around the monstrous organ, which made the ogre give a small laugh.

She found the strength to turn her head and glare at him.

“Now that’s a sexy face.”

“J-Just hurry up…”

He obliged, pulling his hips back only to slam them forward again. Soundwave threw back her head and groaned, letting out small gasps and cries as he picked up a fast pace. Maybe he had been right. Maybe it had been a while since they had done it. She wasn’t like him and seemed to need sex every other day, but damn it, did it feel good.

As much as he irritated her, Bombrush just knew where to hit to make pleasure surge through her. Especially when he would move his hands up, like he was now, to squeeze and play with her breasts. She shook hard, pushing back into his thrusts while his fingers massaged her breasts through her clothes.

“P-Pervert-!”

“You’re the one who’s getting all wet when I play with them.”

She bit her lip. He was right and she hated to admit it. Primus, this was so embarrassing. If anyone saw her like this, she would be mortified. And she was growing impatient. She just wanted them to cum already, to find some sexual relief for a bit. Then she could go home and make dinner and eat with her children.

Unless this bastard somehow tried anything else after this.

Bombrush had thought about it too. As much as he wanted to do it more, he didn’t want to keep her from her family. It was tempting though. Her walls were so wet and perfect, snug around his cock and spreading for him with each thrust. They rippled around him whenever he squeezed the soft mounds in his hands… And when he moved a hand down to fondle her clitoris, sweet moans came from her mouth, making her thrust harder.

There was so much he could do. Wanted to do. To make her into a mess and beg until she couldn’t handle anymore of his seed filling he womb.

But another time. If he did that now, she would probably stab him when they finished and would cut off sex for a month. And he didn’t want that.

Soundwave could feel his thrusts getting faster. She tensed up, bracing herself for the climax. Her own was quickly approaching, what with his fingers pinching and pulling at her clit and his hand grabbing her breast. Bastard never liked orgasming alone… And he just enjoyed hearing her scream out his name in pleasure whenever she came.

But this time, he moved the hand on her breast to her chin, turning her head to face him. Her eyes widened when he kissed her, slamming hard up against her cervix as he pinched down on the red bud between his fingers hard. She screamed into his mouth as her insides were suddenly flooded with his seed, the ogre thrusting to prolong the orgasm. It was enough to make her cum too, toes curling in her boots as her hands clawed into the wall. She thought she heard Bombrush chuckle, if the rumbling in his chest was anything to go back. Perverted bastard…

He released her lips as soon as it ended, moving both of his hands to steady her hips. Her head fell as she gripped the wall tightly, panting as she tried to collect her breath. She was so cute after sex, he swore…

Bombrush kissed the back of her neck. “Better, Soundwave?”

“Pull it out.”

He chuckled against her skin, but did as she asked. Luckily for her, he didn’t let go of her hips, allowing her to steady herself as she slowly stood up. She shivered when she felt their mixed fluids down her thighs, Bombrush watching with a smile on his face. She glared at him, even as he pulled out his handkerchief to help her clean up.

“So, going back home now?” he asked, wiping the cum that trickled down her legs.

“Yes. I’m going to make dinner.”

He seemed surprised by that. “You cook?”

“Not as much as I used to. I was once a wife, remember?”

All right, she had a point there. Sometimes he forgot that she had been married to Razorcut. Though, he wasn’t sure what had made her change her mind on remaining a housewife to eventually becoming so high-ranked within the army that she would actually succeed her husband after his murder.

While he did enjoy the mystery element, he would have to ask one day. But perhaps not right now; that would just ruin the mood. He watched as she finished cleaning herself up, pulling up her undergarments and pants, fixing her appearance up as best as possible so no one knew what they had been doing.

He smiled. “Then, if it isn’t too much to ask, may I join you for dinner?”

She paused, glancing up at him. She looked suspicious, bewildered even, before her eyes narrowed. “Are you-?”

“I won’t pull any funny business around your children, I promise. I’m just interested in having a meal prepared by you.”

“If you’re imagining me in a maid’s outfit, you’re mistaken.”

“No, no – I like you in your normal wear.”

Though, he had to admit, seeing her in a maid outfit would be hot. Maybe one day he could convince her to wear it for him. In the privacy of their bedrooms, of course. He wouldn’t make her walk around like that and humiliate herself. That was a sight that only he was allowed to enjoy.

Soundwave eyed him for a few more moments, debating with herself. While she believed his word on not doing anything with the children around, she had a feeling that he would try to spend the night. Which in turn meant that they would be spending it together with her trying to keep her voice down as he pounded her into the mattress all night long.

Well, she wasn’t actually doing anything tomorrow. Nothing serious anyway. And she didn’t have to be anywhere important until the evening, giving her plenty of time to relax and recover in necessary. And her children were already aware that Bombrush was courting her and had met the ogre before, so she wouldn’t be throwing them into chaos with the sudden appearance of a suitor eating with them.

She sighed. “Very well. But if you try anything when my children are there, I’ll stab your eyes out.”

He laughed at that, despite understanding it was a very real threat. “Of course. I’ll be on my best behavior.”

Soundwave highly doubted it, but didn’t comment. Instead, she just walked out of the room, her lover following suit. Now she had to think what to make for dinner, especially now that Bombrush was coming over. That was a lot of food to prepare… Whatever though. He would eat what she served and he would like it. 

And by the smug smirk on his face, he would looking forward to it.


End file.
